Aqui, haya y siempre capitulo 21
by GHEIZA
Summary: Como fue, que Ziva y Tony, se amaron y como fue que tambien se separaron. posible interpretacion de lo que pudo haber ocurrido segun observamos en el show en los capituls fianels de la temporada 10


i Aquí, haya…. Y siempre

CAPITULO 21

Esa noche en Buenos aires, la transición del invierno al verano, provocaba un clima muy agradable, la noche entrada en horas, era fiel compañera de Ziva, quien ahora, observando su vientre pensaba en aquella fiera pelea que sostuvo con Bodnar, cuando este murió, y ella ignoraba que en su vientre florecía la semilla del amor. Era muy afortunada. Ahora aun cuando le dolía de sobremanera saber que había lastimado al hombre que amaba y a gente buena con sus acciones, cuando veía su vientre lleno de vida, se serenaba un poco sabiendo que tomo la mejor decisión.

Ziva regreso su mente a Tel Aviv, recordaba como Ella misma estaba sorprendida de lo bien que parecían marchar las cosas con el plan que habían elaborado las autoridades israelíes. Se puso en contacto con Aviv Hammin, mediante un número telefónico proporcionado por las mismas autoridades, asistió a la reunión al lugar propuesto por Hammin, para que este tuviera certeza, de que Ella era de fiar y no estaba involucrada, con las agencias de Israel. Aviv era un tipo astuto así que se interesó, como es que Ziva, poseía los diamantes que este y su clandestina organización reclamaba, ella con el mismo tono irónico que también usaba el ex agente Mozzad, respondió -tengo muy contactos Aviv-. Hammin interrogaba, - ¿saben los estadounidenses lo que estás haciendo? Ziva respondió de inmediato, - ¡no¡ y no tienen por qué enterarse! renuncie a NCIS¡ regrese a Israel, y lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa que no les incumbe-. Eso se parece más a la Ziva intrépida que conocí, hace años, -, -la verdad la sumisa y enamorada Oficial David que vi en Washington no va con tu personalidad-. Dijo Hammin. - Al grano Aviv, no bien a socializar, quiero acabar con esto de una vez, toma tus diamantes, y lárgate del país-. Dijo Ziva en tono de urgencia. - ¿tanta prisa por correr a los brazos de Dinozzo?- dijo Avivi con tono de burla. -Eso se acabó, te dije que decidí regresar a vivir a Israel- Eso me da gusto, aquí necesitamos mujeres como Tu Ziva, astutas y de fiar, y ahora que no tienes empleo, ¿te gustaría unirte conmigo? Ten por seguro que recompensaría muy bien todas tus habilidades, mi querida Ziva, nunca volverías a preocuparte por tu futuro económico- Añadió Hammin, -Nunca lo he hecho- y basta ya, ¡ aquí tienes la mitad de los diamantes, la otra mitad la tendrás cuando des la orden de parar la persecución de los agentes de Mozzad y Shabak, orden que por supuesto escuchare dijo Ziva en tono autoritario. -¿-y tu seguridad y la de Dinozzo? Inquirió Aviv Hammin. -sabes de sobra que eso nos incluye, a nosotros, y aunque no tengo nada que ver con Dinozzo debes prometer que El también estará seguro, o no hay trato- y no obtienes el resto de los diamantes. -si Tu, cumples, Yo correspondo-, Aseguro Hammin.

Ziva levanto la mano derecha y mostro un papel, - esta es la combinación de la casa de seguridad del Banco Central de Israel, en cuanto des la orden te acompaño a retirar los diamantes, tú te largas de aquí, eso sí Aviv con tu sucio dinero no harás daño en Israel-. -Claro, ¿a qué me quedo aquí?, nunca habrá paz en este país, siempre habrá una nueva intifada y jamás se acabara la lucha entre árabes y judíos, ¡cuenta con eso Ziva,¡ y con una mano indico que salieran del lugar.

El camino hacia el Banco transcurrió si contratiempo, de vez en cuando Hammin, preguntaba a Ziva algo, respuesta que la mayoría de las veces nunca llego. De igual forma observaba si los iban siguiendo y aunque eran observados por su gente, Aviv nunca fue alertado sobre alguna anomalía. Este, también sostuvo una conversación telefónica con lo que Ziva quedo convencida que Hammin cumpliría. Después de todo, al entregar Ella los diamantes, terminaba su trato con Hammin, si esta tenía problemas dos minutos después, ya no sería asunto de Ella.

Ziva regreso al Hotel de Tel Avivi, se recostó en la cama, su intención era tomar un merecido descanso, dormir un buen rato, ya eran casi cuatro días de realizar un gran desgaste físico incluidas noches sin dormir. Llego a pensar que podría ser un descanso tranquilo, pensó que, ahora que sabía de su estado, los descansos podían ausentarse por algún tiempo así que este momento quería aprovecharlo. Una vez que despertara, tomar la decisión que fuere su vida no volvería a ser igual. ¡Necesitaba estar en plenitud física y emocional para enfrentarla¡ El sueño se presentó rápido, y de igual forma fue breve, el sonido del teléfono la despertó, se incorporó con pereza y contesto; su semblante cambio al instante, reflejo todo, angustia, miedo, tristeza, cerró los ojos y tras unos minutos de escuchar a la vos del otro lado del teléfono, Ella dijo en hebreo -gracias- . Se sentó en la cama. Suspiro, ahora Ziva David ya no era Agente para ninguna Agencia, Ya no actuaba protegida por el marco legal. Ahora su rostro mostro decisión y certeza, ¡Ella haría lo necesario por conservar su vida y la de su hijo¡. Tomo de nuevo el teléfono, hizo una llamada, -llego el momento-, finalizo la llamada, se deshizo del aparato del teléfono, arrojándolo por el inodoro, tomo la misma bolsa que había llevado consigo, cuando salió de Washington, y emprendió un nuevo viaje, no sabía el destino, solo confiaba tener la oportunidad de alcanzar algún día la dicha, ver crecer a su hijo, y tener la ocasión de explicarle a Tony su proceder, aunque este no quisiera escucharla, Ziva necesitaba liberar su alma de esta encrucijada.


End file.
